


Tony’s Morning Surprise

by AntoWritesFics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tony Stark’s 50th Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: It’s Tony’s 50th birthday and you make sure that the day starts in a pleasurable way.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tony’s Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Tony Stark’s birthday I decided to write some smut. I hope you like it ❤️

Tony Stark woke up in his bed. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembers is working on something in the lab. But he is pulled out of his thoughts when you enter your shared bedroom.

“Good morning birthday boy!” You smiled holding up a tray with pancakes, orange juice and a big cup of coffee.

“‘Morning love” he smiled brightly, taking the tray from you and thanking you. “How did I get here anyway?” 

“You mean how did I manage to carry you to our bedroom? With Rhodey’s help.” You giggled.

“So I get breakfast in bed and was carried here by the two most important people in my life?” 

You blushed at that. No matter how long you have been with him, he can still make you blush like it’s your first date. “Well what can I say? You don’t turn 50 everyday...” 

“When you say it, it sounds like I’m old.” Tony put the tray on the floor and pulled you in for a hug, your face very close to his arc reactor. You are the only person that he let get that close to it.

The thought of that always made your heart melt into a puddle. You knew how much he trusted and loved you and you never wanted to hurt him. “I could never think that. Especially when you’re acting like a horny teenager.” 

He slapped your ass playfully and your laugh turned into a moan. He then started kissing you hard and passionate and you grabbed his hair, tugging at the roots.

His fingers started rubbing your clothed pussy and you kept moaning in his mouth. After a few moments of teasing you, you grabbed his wrist, successfully stopping him. “Clothes off!” You said, taking you shirt and shorts off.

He obliged and once you were both naked he started kissing you again. You pushed him back and started kissing down his body, kissing and licking the scars around the arc reactor. He gasped when you took the tip of his dick in your mouth and sucked hard.

He tangled his hands in your hair and you took more of him in your mouth. When his tip hit the back of your throat and he held you there, you were sure he was going to cum, but instead he pulled you off his dick.

Tony flipped you over and now you were laying on your back, wrist pinned above your by his right hand, the left one playing with your nipple, while his mouth sucked the other one.

“Please Tony...I need you...fuck me, please!” You said between moans. And maybe if he wasn’t so horny, or if he could actually say no to you, he could have kept teasing you. But you looked so beautiful spread out and ready for him and he couldn’t wait any longer.

With one quick move he entered you, bottoming out. You had to bite your lover lip, trying not to scream and wake everyone in the compound up. After waiting a few seconds he started moving. It was slow and gentle at first, but his pace became rougher and faster with every trust, skin slapping against skin.

You couldn’t form a real sentence, so you just kept moaning instead.  
Tony whispered something in your ear but you were too consumed by the pleasure to understand anything he said. 

“I’m close!” You finally managed to say and he started rubbing your clit with with quick, harsh circles. That was the last push you needed and you came hard, screaming his name.

After a few more deep thrusts he came inside you, filling you.  
Tony laid beside you on the bed and kissed your forehead. “That’s a great way to start my birthday” he laughed.  
“Really? Because that is not even part of the present” you smirked, leaning over to kiss him.

“Happy birthday to y— oh my god guys-“ All the Avengers suddenly entered the bedroom and you quickly pulled the blanket over you, in an attempt to look a bit decent.

“Don’t you guys know how to knock?” Tony replied half mad, half laughing. 

“We didn’t—I mean...Sorry?” Steve was blushing hard and looking at his feet, clearly uncomfortable, while the others looked a bit stunned.

“As much fun as it is to tease the Captain, can you guys leave us to get dressed?” Tony smirked.

Everyone left the room and Tony turned to you. “Well that’s kinda embarrassing.”

“Kinda? Half of the team saw us naked! How is that ‘kinda embarrassing’?” 

“Relax, they probably didn’t even see anything. You grabbed that blanket pretty quickly. Now let’s get dressed and let’s celebrate!” 

And that’s what you did. You two spent the whole day celebrating with the rest of the Avengers and at night you gave him his ‘special’ present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it❤️❤️


End file.
